Walking In
by Scarlet Path
Summary: Francis and Angus love each other very much. Enjoying the afterglow of their heated lovemaking, they find out that little Matthew had caught them in the act. Matthew mistakenly thinks that his Uncle was hurting his Papa. So it's up to them to tell Matthew what was actually going on as gently as possible.


Sharp gasps and long airy sighs filled the bedroom. The soft creaking of the bed did nothing to cover up the sounds of love making. Francis was laid out on his back, his fingertips lightly clawing down the strong redhead's back that he had his legs wrapped around. His long blond hair was clinging to his forehead from the sweat that was being produced. A loud moan left him, his neck arching along with his back as that sweet spot was hit.

"O-Oh Eccossse~" He groaned out, tightening his thighs around the Scotsman's middle as a blissful smile spread across his face.  
A loud rumbling groan came from Angus, sounding more like a low purr. His hips were thrusting forward in a circular motion, trying to get in deep. The sounds Francis was making only made him add more to his effort.

"Aye... That's it." He groaned, grunting afterwards as he thrusted in with add force. "Yer so beautiful... ." His efforts were now getting faster, causing the Frenchman under him to cry out in ecstasy. The burning sting of Francis's fingernails digging and clawing at his back caused his muscles to flex. Lips brushed along the skin of Francis's neck, breathing deeply into his ear. Even though he had a good grasp on the French language, he couldn't make out what Francis was saying at the moment. Hearing him babble and cry out as he arched his hips higher towards his thrusts. Though, he didn't need to know what his love was saying to know that the other was close. He could feel it too. The tension in his lower stomach was tightening to the point that he could barely hold back.

"T-Together..." He groaned, changing his pace faster to bring the both of them over the edge. Francis throws his head back, crying out 'OUI!' in unrestrained pleasure. Frantic, sharp gasping breaths escaped through their gaping mouths as they felt so close. It didn't take long until the both of them cried out, clinging to each other as they both came.

Deep breaths and then happy chuckles soon followed. The both of them held each other, looking lovingly at each other. Scotland ran his hand down the side of France's face, cupping it softly as his thumb gently stroked his cheek.

"Yer the most gorgeous man I've ever met." He murmured deeply, smiling down at the other below him. Francis could only smile wider, raising one eyebrow.  
"I'm sure if you look into a mirror, you'll find yourself wrong, mon sweet Eccose." Francis purred. He loved how strong, rugged and wild the other looked. He looked so... free. And despite the other's strength and temper, Angus never layed a hand on him, nor was he ever rough on him. He was always careful and kind towards him. And that made their love all the sweeter. Scotland would always have his heart.

Angus could only grin, playfully nuzzling into Francis's neck, causing the other to laugh out joyfully, embracing the other in his arms, holding him in closer. Francis gazed up into the red head's green eyes with much love in his own blue eyes.

"Je'ami, mon amour."

"Aye. I love ye so much too."

Their lips soon met, kissing each other passionately, sighing happily as fingers stroked through each other's hair. Then they heard a sound... A soft hick up. The two of them stopped and stared at each other before turning their heads towards the bed room door in confusion. Standing there, with puffy, tear filled eyes was a small child clinging onto a stuffed polar bear. Both set of eyes widened as they just realised what kind of situation they had just stumbled into.

"...U-Unca?...What..what were you doing to P-Papa?"

That question felt like a hundred daggers to the Scotsman's heart.

'Oh, god!' He thought. 'Mata probably thinks I'm some sort of monster!'

"Um... Mon chou. Ah... just how much did you see?" Asked Francis, quickly shifting out from under the Scotsman, trying to keep the both of them decently covered.

Matthew looked down almost shamefully, prodding the floor with his toe.

"I... I heard you crying out. And... and I came here and..I saw Unca...he was attacking your face." Tears then started to flow more freely down his face as he looked up at his Uncle who looked horrified.

"W-why Unca? Why were you hurting mon P-Papa?"

A strangled cry came from the Scotsman as his beloved nephew just accused him for attacking his Papa, the man he loved. If he was properly clothed, he would've scooped up the young boy into his arms and try to explain everything. He really felt like burying himself alive for making the boy cry.

"Non non non! My sweet boy. Non! He wasn't hurting me at all. Quite the opposite actually." Francis looked almost equally as shocked as Angus, the only difference was, was that Angus buried himself in the blankets, unable to bring himself to look into those tear filled violet eyes.

"Non? Then... w-what was he doing?" Matthew sniffled out loud, rubbing one of his eyes.

Francis cleared his throat. As much as he couldn't wait to teach the other about the ways of Amour, Matthew was way too young right now.

"Well... You see. You're Uncle loves me very much, and I love him. We were... showing how much we love each other. It only looked like it was something bad. But it isn't... We do it quite often."

"Argg! Don't tell the boy that!" Angus cried out, throwing the blankets away from his head.

"... Mata.. what we were doin' was something that only grownups can do to show they love each other. When uh... ye fall in love with someone when ye grow up...you ah.. well, do the same thing. It's very natural." Angus then groans out loud. Never did he think that he would have some say in teaching Matthew about the 'Birds and the Bees'.

Matthew looks at the two silently, blinking slightly, his eyes wide with innocents. The two were left waiting with baited breath, waiting for Matthew's response. Hoping that he understood that nothing bad had happened.

"So... Unca loves Papa?"

The Scotsman nodded head. "Very." He said in response.

Matthew then turned to his Papa. "And you love my Unca?"

"Very much my little Matthieu." Francis said with a smile.

Matthew was silent for a moment. Ideas and thoughts flooded his mind. Soon his eyes lit up and a wide happy childlike smile spread across his face as he ran up to his Papa. Francis quickly picked up the other and placed him on his blanket covered lap.

"That would make you married, right?! Only people who love each other are married."

Both Francis and Angus stared at Matthew when they heard his innocent logic. Matthew then turns to Scotland with a happy smile.  
"And that would make Unca Scotland my Daddy because he loves my Papa!"

Instantly, thick red eyebrows rose. Angus felt as though his heart burst out of his chest in a spiralling motion. He could of sworn he heard bells ringing in his ears. The very thought of Matthew's words made him feel as though he was going to explode with happiness.  
Despite the extreme joy he was feeling, the very idea of him being this sweet boy's father caused him to freeze. Stunned by the very notion of it all.  
Francis couldn't help but to laugh out in mirth with his son's theory. Though, as he turned to look at his love, his laughter quieted down. A more meaningful and happy expression spread across his face as he looked at the stunned Scotsman.

"Your face is red." Francis mused as he leaned in, gently poking at Angus's face. The larger man quickly blinked out of his daze and turned to the other, capturing the hand that was poking him with his own. He held it gently to his face, letting Francis open his hand and press his palm against his cheek. Leaning into it, Angus looked over at Matthew with pride in his eyes.

"I would love nothing more than tae think of ye as mah son, Mata." Matthew's eyes widened with wonderment and joy. Angus couldn't help but to chuckle happily as he saw the excitement that quickly build up inside of the other.

"Now, how aboot ye go and get yerself something to eat and come back here when yer done."

Matthew didn't even need to be asked twice as he quickly rushed out of the bedroom and ran for the kitchen. Once the young boy was out of sight, Francis wrapped his arms around Angus's neck and brought him in close.

"How lucky am I?" He murmured softly, slowly peppering kisses onto Angus's face. "To have such a loving man." Francis gently trailed his lips down to meet the other's mouth, kissing him softly. "It amazes me that I keep finding new things about you that make me love you even more." Angus couldn't help but to widely grin, wrapping his arms around Francis's middle.

"The two of you are the joys in mah life. I'm the one who's lucky." Francis looked up at Angus, his blue eyes looking as though they were watering with emotion.  
"Now, let's clean up and put something on before the wee boy comes back."

*****Later That Night*****  
The soft sounds of breathing filled the room. Francis and Angus were sleeping on their sides, facing each other as the slept. In between them was the smaller figure of Matthew. One arm of each adult was placed around the boy in a protective embrace. Even as they slept, they knew just how important the boy was to them.


End file.
